


ART - Finding the Time

by Tarlan



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Small Fandom Big Bang, Trope Bingo Round 3, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Pairatime's story 'Finding the Time'</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Finding the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pairatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424605) by [pairatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime). 



> Created for Small Fandom Big Bang 2013-2014  
> Also meets Trope Bingo round 3 - prompt: holidayfic

Aaron Sorkin has created a number of shows that I have adored - The West Wing, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, and now The Newsroom. He always has amazing characters, and brilliant dialog/action. Jim Harper is one of my favorite characters on the show so this story appealed to me. It's a lovely, sweet story with Jim reunited with someone special (who the author describes as looking like a blonder version of Matt Damon). All this with a backdrop of The Newsroom team gathering for Thanksgiving.

Click on image to see larger version

Banner 1

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/539365/539365_original.jpg)

Wallpaper 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/539440/539440_original.jpg)

Cover 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/539804/539804_original.jpg)

Wallpaper 3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/540027/540027_original.jpg)

Cover 3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/540261/540261_original.jpg)

Icons

001 | 002 | 003  
---|---|---  
|  |   
  
.


End file.
